The Nefarious One
by Glamourcat
Summary: This piece is told from the first person point of view. Nefarious, the demon crossbreed my own original character is having a rather one-sided conversation with Xelloss. You can almost hear his replies-almost, but not quite!


Title: The Nefarious One  
  
Author: Glamourcat, Glamourcat@lycos.com  
  
Date: 1/8/02  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not putting a full disclaimer on this because I only allude to the Slayers gang, but you're all smart enough to know they're not mine anyway. The Trickster is a D.C. Comics character that I think they under use. He had this great storyline (which I mention in my story-he kicked Neon's butt!) and then *poof* one guest star in CatWoman and then never seen again. The narrative below is told from the first person point of view. Nefarious, the demon crossbreed (my own original character) is having a rather one-sided conversation with Xelloss. You can almost hear his replies-almost, but not quite! Enjoy your foray into the world of an adolescent demon, the one and only Nefarious.  
  
I wouldn't be here right now if I weren't so damned good at my job, but that's the price you pay for undermining and annoying authority.  
  
I could be home with Mom and Dad watching Saturday morning cartoons but no – I'm the best agent Neon's got so I'm his errand girl today.  
  
I don't know why Neon uses me so often if I irritate him so much.  
  
It's his own fault really.  
  
After all, he made me out of the substance of the man who made a fool out of him. Now I get to do it on a regular basis.  
  
The Trickster, average human supposedly too insignificant for the mighty Neon-Ruler of Hell to bother with.  
  
And yet- when Neon had recruited the greatest of villains and overlooked my dad it was my Papa, The Trickster who beat them all. He not only outsmarted Neon but Lex Luthor and the Joker too!  
  
Not many kids can say their dad saved the world and life, as we know if from the devil and his cohorts.  
  
Problem now is, Neon has it in for my dad. In an attempt to control or destroy the Trickster Neon magically stole some of his seed and implanted it into a willing volunteer from his soldier's ranks.  
  
Metra, Demoness Class A-standard venom fighter type with high-level magic. Marta stands 10 to 15 feet tall depending on whether or not she slouches. That's why I'm so tall even in my human body, did you know that? No? Well, now you do. Where was I? Oh, right- Metra has the distinct though dubious honor of being the first demoness to give birth to a half breed that can create more misery and sorrow in the world with her pranks then Neon could by marching his demon army cross-country on Rt. 666, I mean Rt. 66.  
  
Sorry, small slip there.  
  
Giving me back to Dad to raise was his big mistake. He meant to horrify my dad- and at the very least break up his marriage to Mom.  
  
I think it really pissed him off when he accepted me and she adopted me.  
  
Bah, I'm still half demon though, and when Neon calls I have to answer.  
  
So that's why I'm stuck here, when I could be flopped on the couch watching Johnny Bravo.  
  
Hmm? Yeah, I know you don't care about any of this stuff. But when I talk too much you get tired, cranky, and irritable and those are all emotions that I can feed off of and send to Neon's Collection Jar back in Hell.  
  
Besides watching this group is sooooooo borrrrrrrring! And all I can ever get you to say are those same four words so SOMEONE has to talk.  
  
Honestly, how long have you been tapping these humans?  
  
And why the Hell is that loud red one wearing a yellow bra outside her clothes?  
  
Oh. She really thinks that? Geeze, I thought I had issues. I wonder if she knows how stupid it makes her look?  
  
*Sigh* Are we allowed to kill the Speech-Making girl? Normally I prefer to merely taunt and torment but I'd make an exception. You sure? Not even a little? Sure you can kill someone just a little! It's easy, provided you know how to break dreams.  
  
I can? Okay, that's all right then.  
  
I'm starting to actually feel sorry for the blond. He's dumber then a post unless you count training, raw cunning, and survival skills- all of which do him no good with that lot.  
  
That other guy though-hmmm? Yeah. Definitely.  
  
What the hell is up with that automatically refilling tea set that last one has?  
  
Who needs that much tea?  
  
If we don't get to do something interesting soon I'm going to start singing "This is the Song that Doesn't End" in High Demon. You ever listen to High Demon?  
  
No? You're in for a treat then. Sounds just like two cats that are…  
  
We can? Now that's more like it! The Nefarious One is ready for some serious pranking. Race you to the mortal plane! 


End file.
